


Pondering Over Breakfast

by viciouswishes



Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: early issue Excalibur comics like #2 or #3.Request: Charles, Erik, and trust.





	Pondering Over Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/gifts).



“Are you sure you can trust me, Charles?” Magneto asks him for the second time this morning. He pours coffee for them.

Charles shakes his head. “I have a feeling that I can. I do know you.”

“Yes, but how well can you get inside my head. You don’t even know if I’m real. You thought it was my body in that coffin.”

In silence, they eat something which looks like oatmeal, but tastes more like chalk. Charles, he’s still adjusting to this place, this broken land. Somewhere he’s dreaming of rebuilding it, remembering the school that he and Magneto built together. He also wonders just what would be acceptable for the mutants on the island.


End file.
